Joshua
Joshua of Nun, known later as the Aion'Fal, is originally a Leomhi native of Urantia. He is the first and only person after the Lightning War to achieve divinization and is present as a primary character throughout ''Daedalus'', ''Icarus'', ''Andromeda'', ''Galactica'', and ''Celestia''. Biography Joshua was born and raised in the SY 800's in the city of Nun on Urantia. He is an expert linguist and is appointed the head of a Leomhi government research project to study the Centaurian civilization, the ruins of which the Leomhi are surrounded by throughout the world. He and his colleagues are able to understand the first rudiments of the language, which is actually Solari. Traits and Personality Quiet and studious, Joshua of Nun has preferred since his youth to maintain the company of only a select few. But by no means is he elitist. He is a man of few but profound words, carefully turning over his observations in his mind before offering input on any given situation. Gifts Joshua of Nun's contributions to Urantian society are innumerable. His work can be described in four primary gifts that first manifested themselves in Daedalus. # Joshua possesses an intuitive and brilliant, cunning sense of reason. The first manifestation of this reasonable mind is through his examination of the primary origin mythology of Urantian society. He is able to deduce using only a few scant clues that much of the so-called "history" of Urantia is vastly misappropriated and, in fact, tells of another not-too-distant world from whence they came (Earth). # Through his communication with the El'yon being known as The Watcher, Joshua is the first Leomhi to recieve the Aetaern. He thus becomes the primary catalyst for the driving toward ascension of the Leomhi people and by extension the whole human race. # Discovered first by Zara, Joshua's physical blood contains a specific antibody - a beneficial mutation - needed to combat the Proxima Disease, thus freeing the Leomhi people from their dependence on the Urantia regime's monopoly on lifesaving medical care. Through introducing his blood to other Leomhi and eventually creating a bioactive form of the antibody, recipients undergo a beneficial mutation that allows them to naturally process Proxima Centauri's light. # Joshua's DNA becomes partially activated by The Watcher, marking Joshua as the first in human history to take the next step in human evolution as designed by Shaeloah. The parts of the human genome which was long identified by scientists as being inactive is active in Joshua, allowing for the complete integration of his Empyrean and Empirical selves. This process is initiated by The Watcher when he gives to Joshua seven activation keys. The union of these three technologies originating with Joshua - the Aetaern, the Cure, and the activation keys - form the core of Second Dominion technology. Behind the Scenes Joshua of Nun is a conscious analogue of Jesus of Nazareth. He is at once messianic and earthy, fully understood by few and yet influential to all who encounter him. The gifts derived from his existence have clear eucharistic overtones. Category:Second Trilogy Category:Third Trilogy Category:Characters